A vehicle sliding seat of an automobile and such is provided with an electronic device such as a seating sensor for detecting whether or not a passenger is seated. Furthermore, recently, for enhanced safety of a passenger in a backseat, there is proposed a system for detecting whether or not the passenger is seat-belted when seated in the backseat and giving a warning. Such electronic devices mounted to the sliding seat are connected to an electronic device of a control device provided at a vehicle body side via an electric wire or via a signal transmitter-receiver apparatus using wireless communication as shown in FIG. 7 (refer to Patent Literature 1).
The above-mentioned signal transmitter-receiver apparatus shown in FIG. 7 is explained below. The signal transmitter-receiver apparatus includes an infrared receiver 240, a seat signal wiring 241a, an infrared transmitter 250, and a vehicle body signal wiring 241b. Furthermore, in FIG. 7, a reference sign F denotes a vehicle body floor, and a reference sign 201 denotes a sliding seat.
The sliding seat 201 mainly includes a seat cushion 210, a seatback 220 and a head rest 230. This sliding seat 201 includes, at a lower face thereof, a left-right pair of sliding mechanisms having a lower rail 211 and an upper rail (not shown) arranged slidably movable with respect to the lower rail 211. The lower rail 211 is fixed to a mount portion F1 of the vehicle body floor F by a leg L. In this manner, the sliding seat 201 is arranged slidable in a front-back direction of the vehicle with respect to the vehicle body floor F. In addition, a speaker 231 as an electronic device is embedded in the head rest 230.
The infrared receiver 240 is attached to a lower face of the lower rail 211. The seat signal wiring 241a is wired inside of the sliding seat 201 and connecting the infrared receiver 240 to the speaker 231. The infrared transmitter 250 is attached at an upper face of the vehicle body floor F so as to be opposed to the infrared receiver 240 in a vertical direction. The vehicle body signal wiring 241b is wired at the vehicle body side and connecting the infrared transmitter 250 to a control device provided at the vehicle body side. Furthermore, the infrared transmitter 250 and the infrared receiver 240 are arranged in a non-contact fashion, and a signal is transmitted and received between the infrared transmitter 250 and the infrared receiver 240 via the infrared communication.
The above-mentioned control device and the speaker 231 are electrically-connected to each other by the connection of the above-mentioned signal transmitter-receiver apparatus. Thus, when the control device transmits an audio signal, for example, the speaker 231 emits sound via an amplifier disposed in the sliding seat 201.